


Floorplan

by BunniesGalore



Category: Glee
Genre: Angst, Drabble, M/M, POV Second Person, past relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-19
Updated: 2015-01-19
Packaged: 2018-03-08 07:00:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3199832
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BunniesGalore/pseuds/BunniesGalore
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kurt should've known not to lean so heavily on something so breakable. Drabble.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Floorplan

**Author's Note:**

> Written after S4 E4 and uploaded onto FF.net in 2012. Used to watch Glee and ship Klaine, pretty much over both those things. Probably have drabbles for this show floating somewhere on one of my old blogs. Figured I'd try to transfer the one thing I do know I can find. 
> 
> I write sporadically and usually forget to upload what I do manage to write. So yup.

Expectations are flimsy, transparent little things. You can spend your whole life building an idea, a desire, only for the ground underneath to shatter and swallow everything up. Even you.

It's why the bottle you're cradling in your hand is the first of the night, but it's just another number in the seemingly endless amount of anything numbing. Vodka, rum, whiskey, wine, more, more,  _more_.

You expected reassurances and phone calls. You expected patience and one day,  _some day_ , getting to live  _that_  life with him. You expected to "never say goodbye" to him.

But you didn't have to. He did it for you.

He broke everything for you.

Expectations are fickle things, aren't they?


End file.
